Technical Field
The invention relates to male and female connectors.
Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-246122 discloses a male connector and a female connector adapted for noncontact signal transmission. The male connector includes a male body and a male coil element. The male coil element is embedded in the male body by injection molding. The female connector includes a female body with a connection hole and a female coil element. The connection hole of the female body of the female connector can fittingly receive the distal portion of the male connector. The female coil element is embedded in the female body by injection molding.